


The royals are mad

by Dackytwo



Series: Tubbo & SBI  prompts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Different names for characters, Everyone Loves Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, not the real people, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo
Summary: im in writer’s block and the prompt was good and i like thisanother prompt by LEELIKESARMADILLOS! WOO!
Series: Tubbo & SBI  prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132775
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. Theseus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leelikesarmadillos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/gifts).



The sun shined on Tobias’ face, he groaned and turned on his side, trying to get back to sleep. It hadn’t been the best week for him, since all his chickens were killed by a fox who managed to get into their coop. He already fixed the lock on the coop’s fence, making sure it was resistant, now all Tobias had to do was go buy chickens from the Capital’s market, but for Ender’s sake he really wasn’t in the mood today.

His dog, King, nudged his back impatiently, probably waiting to get fed like every other day. Tobias groaned as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and opened the chest that he used as a bedside table, and took the money he would need to buy the chickens. He stood up and ran his fingers through messy hair, trying to comb it out. He put on his casual clothing, a green button-up with a collar and ruff sleeves, a pair of Panama jeans, and some simple black shoes. 

He sighed as he went down the stairs, he looked outside the window in the living room, seeing his wheat non-harvestable at the moment. This was going to be a _long_ day for Tobias.

——————————————————————

Well, fuck. Theseus was in deep trouble with this one, even if he DID make it back to the castle alive that wouldn't explain the blood staining his shirt. That blood belonging to his two guards currently on the ground, probably dead after being stabbed by the three bandits backing him up right now.

He wondered how Phil was going to react. To his youngest son’s dead body in an alleyway at the Capital’s market. He wondered what the public would have thought of the youngest prince dying. He closed his eyes shut in fear, hugging himself as he felt them walking closer, and closer, and closer. And then he heard someone running closer. Wait. Running?

He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing a brown-haired teenager, probably his age, in his right hand two leashes with chickens attached to them, and in his left a sharp iron sword. The bandits turned around, and Theseus closed his eyes again’ not wanting to see another person being stabbed. He shivered at every clang that sounded like weapons crashing against each other.

He heard screams, and blood splattering. He wanted to cry and throw up, even imagining the scene was horrible. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out any sounds from the outside, and started shaking like a leaf. 

After was seemed like hours but were actually a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat. This was it. He was going to die. 

And then he felt someone... small? Sit beside him. And that hand turned to his back, rubbing circles on it in a comforting manner. Theseus opened his eyes and looked to his side. The brunette he saw with the two chickens on the leashes. His green button up was slightly stained with blood. He hesitantly looked where the bandits had been. 

The bandits were bloodied and bruised, and their hands were tied together with the leash the chickens were ONCE attached to. The scene looked comical and maybe if he hadn’t almost died he would be laughing. 

He let his arms fall back to his side, and glanced back at the boy beside him which was curiously looking at him, his head slightly tilting. He noticed how short the boy was, even if they were sitting the height difference was visible.

“How old are you?” Theseus asked, wiping away tears from his face. 

“...Sixteen” The blonde snorted, earning a glare from the shorter.

“And you’re like, four feet tall?” He continued, the brunette gasped and sat up, he looked “down” on the blonde pouting.

“Is that a way to thank your savior?!” The smaller exclaimed

Theseus chuckled. 

“Whatever, my name is Theseus, nice to meet ya bitch!” 

————————————————————————

Tobias snorted. This guy, just called him a bitch. The guy he saved from bandits and certain death called him a **bitch.** That’s it. He’s done with this guy. 

He started to get out of the alley, his lips curved slightly upwards when he heard an offended gasp and running behind him. “Hey! Wait no, I gotta repay you! At least tell me your name!” 

He stopped walking, turned around and spoke “Tobias. If you want to help me then buy me two chickens, because I think you noticed the leashes I used to tie those guys with aren’t really attached to two chickens.”

Theseus seemed stunned, then a bright smile made it’s way onto his face.

“Of course!”

————————————————————————

Tobias sighed as he sat down on the couch in the living room of his house, exhausted from having to clean up the chicken carcasses and putting the ones that Theseus guy brought for him in the coop.

That Theseus guy being the one sitting next to him right now, equally exhausted yet somehow smiling. Tobias wondered if it was some sort of sorcery, I mean, he almost got killed today, shouldn’t be s little less, energetic?

“Can I come here tomorrow?” 

The brunette blinked. He looked at the blonde with disbelief. He was looking at the floor, his foot tapping nervously on the wooden planks. Tobias remembered all the quiet nights and empty mornings. All the loneliness he felt.

Maybe it would be nice to have a friend. Finally someone that could visit him and comfort him, someone who he would spend his time with.

Even when he wasn’t alone in the farm it was always quiet. So agonizingly quiet the only sound were the ticks of clocks and deep breaths. The silence only being broken by bottles and plates smashing occasionally.

He hummed slightly in agreement after looking away from the blonde’s face, feeling his face lit up from slight embarrassment as he held his knees to his chest gently.

“Yeah.” He smiled slightly with glee. “That would be nice.”


	2. Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah wilbur is wilson, i couldnt name him william because im not using real names screw u

"You never let me do **ANYTHING!** " Wilson yelled, face contorted in anger and a deep frown visible on his face, his brows were knitted together as he glared at his father.

“Wilson, you’re the heir, you can’t just play the guitar all day. You need to learn how to manage the kingdom.” Philip spoke calmly, looking harshly at his son. 

“If you’re going to act like a child then I’ll make your youngest brother the new heir.” He continued, falsely threatening his son.

“THEN DO IT!” The younger yelled in a fit of anger, before taking his guitar and storming out of the castle, tearing up, and leaving his father there dumbfounded.

—————————————————————

Tobias was currently sitting in his backyard, petting one of his new chickens, smiling fondly as he remembered Theseus saying he would come back tomorrow when he heard someone playing the guitar. 

The beautiful melody was a song he also knew on the ukulele, and he wondered if this person playing the guitar would like to play that song with him. 

He put his chicken back on the ground, as he got up and exited his fenced backyard, heading to the source of the sound.

A brunette was peacefully playing a soft relaxing tune with his back against a pine and his legs crossed, he wore a pastel blue coat with fur inside of it, and what seemed like a yellow jumper underneath it along with some jeans and black boots, the man had his eyes closed, Tobias smiled seeing another fan of stringed instruments.

Once the man was done playing he let out a loud sigh, Tobias clapped, startling him and making him drop the guitar on his lap. His eyes shot open, wary and seemingly relaxing once the stranger saw his small figure wearing a bright smile and clapping.

"You're so good at playing it! Hold on- stay here! I'll get my ukulele! Or my piano- or, or better do I just get a flute, no, the ukulele is better- wanna do a duet?! Or even better wanna take turns?! I never have anyone to play my instruments with here a-and-" Tobias started rambling to the stranger, who now seemed confused.

"Hold on, you play the ukulele?" The older questioned,

"Yes! Oh gosh, there are so many songs we HAVE TO TRY!" 

The stranger seemed interested, his head tilting a little as he stood up, taking the guitar out of his lap doing so, the stranger also seemed to smile and almost cackle as he noticed their height difference. Tobias was far too deep in his thought of musical fantasies to even care.

Suddenly the shorter stopped, looking up curiously at the taller. 

"You wanna like, not stand out here in the cold and damage your guitar? I have a farm near here!" 

Wilson blushed from embarrassment, he would have completely forgotten he was standing in the snow if it hadn't been for the freezing temperature. He saw the younger's smile widened slightly as he held his ( _tiny_ ) hand out. 

"I'm Tobias, and you?"

Well. That was certainly new. He was the crown prince, not to mention very social and popular amongst commoners. Wilson blinked at the brunette and seeing no mock in his gaze, smiled widely and shook Tobias's hand. At least he could get a friend that didn't want him just to get a higher social status, and from Wilson gathered, the boy lived at the confine of the kingdom, meaning he was either a traveler or a hermit. Not that it mattered, of course, both of those statuses had no gain from being friends with a prince. The hermit wouldn't want attention or visitors, and the traveler would leave the kingdom soon after even getting the chance to form a friendship. 

"Wilson." 

\------------------------------------

"Every little thing you do, I do adore." Tobias finished, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he gently placed the ukulele on the side of the couch. Wilson was sitting on the couch opposite of the younger, standing there in awe and clapping. 

"Wow, I can't actually believe you're better than me!" Wilson commented, a smirk appearing on his face as Tobias' eyes widened, a deeply embarrassing blush covering his face, the brunette was about to ramble 'thank yous' and 'you're better than me!s'. He laughed before the boy could even let a word out. 

The teenager looked out the window, embarrassed. His eyes widened and his face seemed panicked. Wilson followed his gaze and gasped. The sun was about to start setting, his father must have been so worried. He stood up, grabbing his guitar with him.

"Thank you, Tobias." Wilson hesitated as he turned back to the youngest, who was now wearing a sad smile. "Can I..." 

"Can I come to visit sometimes?" He finished, the other's eyes widened, his smile becoming filled with glee, it was almost blinding for the taller. The boy nodded eagerly, and Wilson smiled slightly as he started to head out of the home and back to the castle. He heard a faint " _Bye!_ " from inside the house, and he would've been lying if he said that didn't make his smile widen.


	3. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW DAVID IS A STUPID NAME BUT IM NOT NAMING A GUY “TECHNOBLADE” WHILE EVERYONE ELSE HAS A NORMAL NAME
> 
> also yes i love flowers and now tubbo does too bc I said so. chrysanthemum are those white things that are kind of fat roses that go up as the petals increase

Tobias was laying on his back on his couch, reading about different types of flowers and their meaning. He was currently looking in awe seeing the variety, beauty, color, and meanings that were stored in each one of them. 

“What?! Do chrysanthemums represent death?! No way! But they’re so pretty!” The brunette said in disbelief, sitting up. His eyes wandered to some of the last notes at the end of the page, where the flower originated from (Author note: its China c:) and the number of the page.

56.

Gosh he had been there for way longer than he thought! What time was it anyway?! Was it already dark outside? He quickly turned his head towards the window. 

“Oh.”

There had been a snowstorm. It would be pretty hard to move out there, and he had to shovel the snow in the outside area of his chicken coop. He sighed and put his book on the table in front of the couch, he got up from the couch and went to put on a heavy coat, he put his shovels outside his house.

————————————————

This had been a very shitty morning for David, also known as the “Bloody general”. First, the emperor might have given him the most BORING job of all time. Patrolling the confines of the city with his men to make sure there weren’t any enemies or bandits, or even spies and enemy soldiers from Eseempee, an empire that Philippos had suspected to be planning ok attacking the Antarctic empire.

Second, turns out there WERE bandits. And a lot of them. Enough to make most of David’s men injured and barely being able to walk, and him with a few bruises. 

Third, there was a f*cking snowstorm. 

Fourth, they were f*king lost. Great, turns out, he and his soldiers were either going to wait until someone with a medical team came to rescue them or until they froze to death. 

They had to continue walking through. So, with half of his men injured, and the other half barely being able to walk, they pushed on, most of the others carried their friends on their back, David was also supporting one of his best men trying to help them walk.

It was hard to walk through the thick layers of snow, and the cold made all of them shiver, David would never forgive himself if all of them except for him died here, but even his last glimmer of hope was disappearing.

Until he saw a house in the distance.

————————————————

Tobias wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm, he opened the chicken's coop small door, peeking inside only to see his two chickens nuzzled together, and their chick running in circles in the coop. He smiled fondly as he moved from the entrance and knocked a little from the outside. The chick came out eagerly, while he heard a faint sound of surprise from the other two chickens inside the coop. 

He walked out of the fenced area the chickens could walk and run in, shovel by his side as put it against the walls of his home. He sighed deeply and looked at the state the clearing he lived in was in. He squinted as he saw... Multiple dots? Dressed in blue and white in the distance, they were barely visible. There was one at the front, he could barely see the vibrant pink... Hair? Was it the hair? He almost couldn't tell. He noticed they were walking closer to his barn.

He suspected they were travelers that needed help, and by the people that were being carried on other people's backs, he was pretty sure he was right. He ran inside his house and went to search for medical kits. He put them on the living room's glass table, as he went to prepare hot chocolate for the non-injured.

He was almost done with setting up about a dozen of hot chocolates, as he didn't know how many people were there, when he heard a knock on his door, and then the sound of it being opened. He ran to the entrance hall only to see a... Very particular individual staring at him. He seemed like a half piglin as his hair was a mix between peach and bright pink, he had a normal tusk well beyond his mouth, and a gold one matching the other. He had long elf-like ears, his left one having three golden piercings on it and his right one cutting off at the end.

His clothing seemed expensive, his coat was a baby blue, his belt was brown with rubies scattered on it, long boots shaped for his hooves were filled to the brim with white fur, and his cape was a soft white. He noticed the man wore armor under his clothing. Once he finished studying the man for quite a bit, he was snapped out of his daze by the man that was on the stranger's back cough.

"R-right!" He said, voice trembling, as he ran to the living room, stopping at the doorway to yell: "Follow me!". He heard various footsteps behind him as he crouched and opened a few of the medkits.

————————————————

David hadn't really expected a kid to live there, he also didn't expect the kid to heal his men, offer them hot chocolate, and let them sleep for the night if they would need to. He was currently sitting at the edge of the cough sipping his hot drink, while the kid sitting next to him (seemingly exhausted, which was understandable after single-handedly curing about 8 people.) His eyes landed on the glass table that was in-between the two couches, a book about flower classification was laying on top of it. 

"You're a fan of flowers kid?" He asked, looking back at the smaller.

"O-Oh! Yes! My name is Tobias by the way- not kid- what's your name?" Tobias's voice trembled as he spoke, probably a little shaken from seeing so many injured people.

David blinked once. Then twice. Was this guy kidding? Did he... Not know who he, the Bloody General, was? A tense silence was broken by the older.

"Do you live here alone?" Tobias flinched slightly, his eyes widened, clearly taken off-guard by David's question.

"Yeah, I, I guess I do." The general felt some kind of pity, seeing such a young-looking boy alone in such a big farmhouse, how long has this kid lived here completely alone, with no one to fill the silence? The younger reminded David of himself before Philip (Or, Phil) took him in, no family or friends, just a complete, painful, and utter silence.

"My- my attic is pretty big and I have multiple blankets so- so don't worry about where you'll be sleeping tonight." Tobias blurted out, shaking David out of his daze. 

"May I ask which direction the Antarctic Empire is?" 

"O-OH! Yes! I have a few maps for when I go to the capital, hold on, I can give you one! It's in the cupboards in my room! Please wait here." Tobias stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Techno to himself. 

————————————————

About a night later, he woke up at dawn to the sound of the stairs creaking, he sat up almost immediately, like most of his men, ready to take their weapons and charge at the intruder, only for a brunette, Tobias for David, to get up the stairs. 

"Oh, um, hello, I was wondering if you uh- needed breakfast?" Tobias shyly asked, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "It's- it's almost seven AM so I wanted to wake you guys up..." Everyone visibly relaxed as some of the soldiers got up from their hay beds and started to head towards the staircase, with Tobias heading down the stairs.

————————————————

It was about nine AM when David and his soldiers had to go to not worry Phil, with extra food and water that the kid had insisted on them having, including two medkits. David sighed as he stood in the doorway, all of his men behind him, outside the house and in the clearing, prepared to return to their home. 

The kid stared at him kindly, it wasn't really new to him, Philip, Wilson, and Theseus all looked at him fondly but this one just seemed, normal? Like he was a friend, someone to be treated kindly, gently, and it made him just feel like he... Fit in. Like he wasn't some monster or a general that killed so many people in battle. He wasn't used to being treated so, normally. Sure, his family respected him, but they still looked at him with that look in their eyes that just stared at him with that... Knowing glance.

He smiled back, a little less fondly than the teen, but how could you blame him? His default expression was apathetic anyways. He was kind of surprised when the kid almost looked prideful like he accomplished something seemingly impossible. David hummed as he thought about the previous day and the kindness of the boy.

"Can we come here again? Not necessarily with so many people, just as a break from patrolling." The kid looked at him in disbelief, until he smiled so brightly David thought it could rival the sun.

"Of course!" The fond tone Tobias spoke with made the general blushing a little from embarrassment, he felt so vulnerable yet so safe at the same time.

The taller turned around, only a small smile gracing his face as he stepped outside and in the clearing, ready to go back to the palace where he resided with his found-family, also known as the imperial family. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell this to Philip, knowing the man he would probably give the kid so many riches just to make him forgive them of the hassle, and David really didn't wanna change the way the kid looked at him. So kind and gentle.

He would come back tomorrow.

\--------  
AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey fellas! Wanna see Tobias's house after the snowstorm? No problem!

https://discord.com/channels/@me/741095977460695050/818050799603023912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually super proud of this one, I wrote so much and I like it :)
> 
> _also flower fanatic tubbo yes yes_
> 
> please comment and kudos because i need internet validation to fill the void in my heart.


	4. Philippos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr minecraft himself (his last mame is unfortunately not minecraft but craftson) 
> 
> I just fucking realized his real name is Philip Phil Watson are you fucking kidding me mate
> 
> To anyone who ever read the book and saw me name him philip: no u didnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING!!!!!
> 
> " write while tired," they said, "it will help your creativity," they said
> 
> _'Philippos craftson and jedbediah schlatt'_
> 
> WHO IS JEDBEDIAH? WHO IS THIS MAN??

Philippos, or, well Phil, sighed, as he finished re-reading one of the last Manburgian policies about trading with the nation as well as the regulations on Manburgian confines, he took one last look at the end of the page.

 _Signed by Philippos Crafton and Jebediah Schlatt_

He rubbed his temples as he set the contract down in his lap, sighing and closing his eyes. He could tell there would have been a LOT of paperwork to do in those few months. At least Theseus and Wilson seemed more relaxed in the past weeks, ever since he and his eldest son argued about Wilson having to stop taking guitar lessons and focus more on his future as a king the boy looked more relaxed and strummed some new songs on his guitar ever once in a while.

David, the war general and basically his brother seemed to be taking good care of himself lately, and Philippos was very glad for his friend. He almost fell from his seat when the carriage abruptly stopped, his eyes shot opened as he heard people’s voice getting louder and louder.

He opened his regal red curtains slightly only to see two bandits wearing iron armor, and all of his servants dead or fatally injured. He went pale, he hadn’t brought any guards since the way was long and it would have been impossible for the knights to not stop at least once or twice and Phil would _never_ be late for a political meeting. 

So he was, overall, screwed. There was no one trained well enough to protect him, and even if his servants were alive, they would certainly lose against any bandit. He couldn't accept this. Him, Philippos Craftson, the emperor of the Antarctic Empire dying like this, surrounded by cowards and lowly bandits. He hadn't brought weapons, since he obliviously didn't want to leave the impression he didn't trust the other kingdom's security.

He closed the curtains, panic filling his mind, his heavy boots, jewels, and clothing would weigh him down if he tried to escape, and if he took off the heavy clothing he would certainly freeze to death. He skimmed through all his possible options, fighting bare-handed would be hard, he saw one of the bandits was holding an iron blade, he wouldn't stand a chance.

\----------------------------------

It had been a pretty good day so far, Theseus and Wilson started visiting more and more, (Tobias still had to figure out how they hadn't come to his house at the same time yet) and David and his crew visited his farm every time they went out patrolling, he had formed a strong bond with one of the guards too, his name was Marcus, he was an enderman hybrid and he was almost double the boy's height. 

One particular soldier was named Fundy, he was a fox hybrid and sometimes asked the brunette if he had 'Sweet berries'. The ginger looked disappointed when Tobias asked what those were and sadly explained to the younger that those were a typical type of berry that came from Fundy's country.

The boy was now determined to find at LEAST one so he could plant some sweet berry bushes. He was looking at the confines of the tundra forest, harmed with a diamond sword (to fend off feral animals and the occasional hostile mobs and some shears to collect the berries and make his way through the leaves. He heard a seemingly angry voice say in a demanding tone the following words:

“Give us all you’ve got, jewels, your crown, armor, your gold, your capes, EVERYTHING.” Tobias walked towards the source of that sound carefully and quietly, he froze when he saw two bandits in front of an expensive-looking carriage.

One of them was looking around, his guard up and almost ready to charge at the carriage doors like someone might pass through them, while the other, the one with the demanding tone, was currently talking to the servants who were driving the horses in the direction of the Antarctic Empire’s territory.

Tobias wasn’t an idiot, other than weapons he had also brought armor, this wasn’t the first time he wandered far away from home for resources. This was, however, the first time he would have to fight off bandits since these guys were clearly not gonna back off, he put on his iron chestplate.

He tried to move as quietly as he could, avoiding sticks as he carefully stepped towards the bandit that was on guard. He pulled out his diamond sword as the man turned around, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout for help, but all that came out was a choked sound as Tobias knocked him off the ground and on his back when he tried dodging his swing.

The brunette’s foot pressed slightly on the man’s chest, with a hand holding a sword to the bandit’s neck and the other putting his index finger in front of his lips, motioning him to shut up as he removed the diamond blade from the man’s neck, only to swing back and behead him, looking away at the disgusting view he would observe, and grimacing as the blood entered the corner of his eye and the sound of an iron helmet hitting the ground.

On the other side of the carriage the other bandit heard the clang and went on to investigate, his iron boots hitting the ground and causing loud noises. He froze at the disturbing sight, wondering who or what would do this to his companion. 

Right before the other bandit could pass the corner, Tobias was already the side the bandit previously was, gripping his blood-stained diamond sword tightly as he turned the different corner, getting in front of the bandit’s back. As the other’s body looked stiff.

The man was wearing all of his armor except for iron leggings. Tobias took the opportunity and swung his sword at the back of the man’s knees, making the bandit fall into the blood of his fallen companion.

The brunette swung his sword and cut off the man’s arm, making him scream in pain and drop the iron blade, using the previously occupied hand to hold his injury and trying to reduce the pain he was feeling. The boy felt pity for the dying man on the ground, swinging his sword once again between the helmet and the chestplate, beheading the bandit as the body only left a small puff of smoke behind.

Tobias sighed as he looked at the dropped items, one of them being two leashes right where two horses should've been. only one person remained and it looked like she was fatally injured and on the brink of death. He grimaced as he looked in the direction of the carriage.

He went pale, running towards it as his boots crushed the snow beneath them, leaving footsteps on it. He knocked on the regal-looking red door, decorated by gold and rubies. He saw the tents covering the neat windows open with the corner of his eyes, revealing an old-looking blonde man.

His eyes were beautiful, bright emerald green with a teal iris around them, his pupils were as dark as the night. His ash-blonde hair was pulled back, he had a jewel that seemed to be tied around his head, the golden chain holding the emerald being partially covered by the hair.

The collar of his shirt came up to his neck, warming it with white, expensive-looking fur, and the fabric was decorated by small lines of gold and a sapphire in the center. Tobias couldn’t see anything else about the man, but he was pretty sure the rest of his outfit would be as impressive as what he was showing.

\----------------------------------  
Phil POV  
\----------------------------------

Philippos breath itched as he heard the sound of a blade and armor meet. He dared to slightly move his tent to the side and was met with a kid looking down at a puff of smoke and items scattered on the ground, a diamond sword in his hand, and a pool of blood staining the white snow on the ground. He watched in awe as the younger carefully moved behind the carriage.

He moved as quietly and quickly as he could to the other side of his carriage, opening the tent ever so slightly, his green eyes carefully watching as the teen went towards the older man which was right about to go to the other side of the carriage, probably to check out whatever that sound was.

He watched as the child murdered the bandit, and gently closed his tent as quickly as he could to avoid being seen. His heartbeat played louder and louder in his ears, who is this child? What is he doing in the middle of the Antarctic woods? Why did he have a diamond blade in his possession?

Philippos was broken out of his thoughts by a small knock coming from the door he was standing next to. He opened the curtains in a rush, watching the boy’s eyes widen in amazement and what seemed to be curiosity.

The emperor visibly relaxed and put his hand full of emerald and jade rings on the golden door handle of the carriage red door, revealing the outside as the perfume of fresh air mixed with the horrible smell of blood.

The blonde man exited the carriage, his warm leather black boots filled with white fur crushing the snow beneath them. The boy backed away from the carriage, giving the man space, and nervously grabbing the hem of his coat as the royal walked toward him with a bright smile.

The kid slightly jumped as Philippos held his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him, thanking him for his actions and ruffling his brown soft hair before the boy could even hug him back. Needless to say, the brunette looked stunned. Philippos chuckled at the shock of the boy, analyzing his clothing for a second. The hem of a green shirt seemed to poke out from a cheap-looking leather fur coat that ended right after the hips, thick dark-blue fabric pants, and two brown boots with a small amount of fur in them. 

The boy's lips quivered before he spoke in a wavery voice, the volume of it right above a whisper. "H-hello, I'm- my name is Tobias, c-close one, right?" Tobias smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with one hand, an embarrassed blush making its way on his face. 

Phil smiled fondly at the nervous boy, humming slightly before he jokingly bowed to the teen, still smiling as the boy insisted on him to get up and that there was no need to. He was honestly impressed about the fact an _untrained_ child had saved him from bandits. If David knew he would probably never let this go, and probably tell his sons, Theseus and Wilson. 

He laughed wholeheartedly at the nervousness of the kid, got up, looked at the shorter, and asked in a calm and serious tone; "How old are ya mate? What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Tobias looked at him in surprise before quietly saying:

"Oh, I'm 16," (The same age as his son, Philippos thought.) "And I live near here! Oh gosh! I just realized, how are you gonna travel without the horses? Do- do you need a map or a way to travel back? I-I could help!" The brunette exhaled, red face softening and breathing heavily after going on a rant. Phil chuckled at the kid, before considering the situation. If the kid wanted him dead, he would've just let the bandits kill him and then kill the bandits himself. If the kid wanted to kidnap him and ask for a ransom, he would've been knocked out already. So he the only reasonable choice was to, of course, nod. 

The kid smiled brightly as soon as he did, taking the older's calloused hand in a tiny cold one, guiding him through some trees before they crossed a snowy meadow, he could see a small farmhouse with a coop(?) next to it.

The kid guided him inside the farmhouse and he was met with a long hallway with two doors by it’s side and spiraling stairs at the end of it. Tobias opened the door to their left only to reveal a small living room with a table full of books about.. different types of berries? Phil raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tobias motioned at him to sit down on one of the small, red couches, before smiling shyly at him and muttering something along the lines of “I’ll make some tea”. He wasn’t really listening, just taking in the design of the room. There was a small fireplace with some burnt wood in it, and paintings decorated white walls, the sources of light were two small lamps on small tables beside the couches and a chandelier on the ceiling. 

He looked across the hall with the corner of his eye, seeing Tobias pour some tea in white teacups decorated by lilies. He watched carefully, trying to see if the kid would slip poison in. Seeing nothing suspicious, he looked away before the brunette could turn around and see him staring.

As soon as Tobias came into the room, the sweet aroma of the tea could be smelled, and Philippos smiled softly at the boy as he sat down on the couch opposite to the one he was sitting in. The emperor started asking questions about the boy’s interests and hobbies, quickly learning he loved flowers, bees, and sweet things. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door, and Tobias’s eyes widened slightly with what seemed to be both joy and surprise. Before the older could ask any questions, he heard the front door open. 

He froze as he heard a loud, energetic voice that sounded too much like his son to not be him, calling out the boy’s name. His suspicions were only confirmed as a blonde-haired mess wearing a royal blue winter coat with white regal fur in it ran through the hallway, looking first to his right, seeing the empty kitchen, and then to his left. 

The happy smile was replaced with an astonished face, his eyes widening in surprise and his mouth agape. Philippos looked back at Tobias, Theseus following his gaze, and they both laid their eyes on the smiling brunette looking innocently at the prince.

\-------  
AUTHOR NOTE! 

the carriage:

https://discord.com/channels/@me/741095977460695050/818051120567287829

https://discord.com/channels/@me/741095977460695050/818051152930406411

https://discord.com/channels/@me/741095977460695050/818051154125783070

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! had to first write a chap for another tubbo and sbi fic :,D 
> 
> Made this longer than usual to compensate! I hope it was worth it.
> 
> ALSOREADTHISITSSONEATPLEAZEBROSITSAMAZING: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713179/chapters/73071855 BY hazel_chocolatenuts ITS SO GOOD AND THEIR DRAWINGS ARE AMAZING! Plus the writing is 👌👌👌👌👌 please give it a read and support them!


	5. not a chapter, just me showing off tubbo's house in a minecraft world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title

OUTSIDE:

FRONT OF TUBBO'S HOUSE:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875846374752268

BEHIND OF TUBBO'S HOUSE:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875844667932722

FIRST FLOOR

ENTRANCE HALL:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875846412632074

LIVING ROOM:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875848895397888

WINE STORAGE: (owned by Tobias's mother and father before they died, not Tobias. He doesn't touch it often)  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875890943819797

KITCHEN:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875892147191839

Lil hallway:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875894995517470

LIBRARY:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875897200803860

BEDROOM:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875899449081856

doggy:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875900560310292

SECOND FLOOR:

BEDROOM:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875899449081856

doggy:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875900560310292

MUSIC ROOM:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875907729424465

STORAGE ROOM:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875904704544810

ATTIC:  
https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875909498372106

https://discord.com/channels/@me/805167875178102805/817875910988529724

yes I did a whole-ass mc build for this fanfic

YO! Just wanted to say, YOURE COMPLETELY FREE TO USE THIS IF YOU EVER DO LEE’s PROMPT AND READ MY FIC, I REALLY DONT MIND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos I'm desperate for appreciation

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Royal Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713179) by [Hazel_chocolatenuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_chocolatenuts/pseuds/Hazel_chocolatenuts)




End file.
